This invention is directed to an attaching device for attaching a sling to a shotgun, rifle or the like, and particularly to attaching a sling to a tubular shotgun magazine. Typical of a patent dealing with the concept of securing a shotgun sling to a shotgun magazine tube can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,859 issued to Jenkin which is considered to be the most pertinent of several patents selected during a search of the instant subject matter. The magazine tube terminates in a threaded end portion which extends beyond the forestock or stock member. Two rings are slipped over the threaded end portion and are held in position by an internally threaded cap. One ring has a bore which receives a forward sling member or loop of the shotgun sling. Accordingly, this patent discloses the broad concept of utilizing a connector between a shotgun magazine end portion and an associated sling. Other patents uncovered during the search include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,092,071; 3,715,827; 3,814,288; 4,542,840; 4,691,852 and 4,819,844 issued respectively to Moore, McKinzie, Westrich, Pepper, Sr. et al., Phelps and Niemela.